Zirkus des Leben
by LastWaltz
Summary: From the heart of a circus, Roderich is nothing more than a shape-shifter like any other performer. But, that is about change. Who and what is that mysterious albino planning? A tale filled with the supernatural and unexpected, will he be able to survive?
1. Prologue

Zirkus des Leben (Circus of Life) Saga - Shape-shifter Adventure

The world does not look as it seems, and it still does. Supernatural beings come and go between us as we lead our normal lives, oblivious to their ability to adapt with us, co-existing until eventually their species grew more apparent within the society that it was impossible to ignore.

The ability to adapt has led the dominant life form, humans, to be taking sides. The ones that followed their instincts to drive out the possible threat to their own kind were labelled as 'Wyre-pursuers', or 'Pursuer' for short, while the ones that believed in the world to be shared amongst all were the 'Wyre-guardians'. With human interference, the world launches into a silent struggle for balance within the World.

And while the imbalance persists; three insignificants: a Shape-shifter, a Pursuer and a Guardian shall threaten the already fragile peace, though nobody knows how the event would turn out to be. It all starts in a simple everyday routine, from a captured shape-shifter working for the Circus…

_"Welcome to the most Magnificent Circus in the whole of Basikerville, where you can find all sorts of wonders that will keep you awake all night long. Triplets performing the Fire Ring all at once, real life shape-shifters and other fantastic attractions. And of course, our main event of the day, the Disappearing Big Top! May everyone sit back and relax, although don't get too comfortable, or you would not know any of the clowns might get to you from the back! Let the show begin!"_

Prologue

_This is it. A little more and I will be free from this vile place, forever gone._ The chains rattled roughly against the bars to the gate while fingers, seemingly almost too delicate for using, worked on the lock. "In five minutes' time!" a voice announced from the Ring, cue for the next performer.

_The triplets are almost done, better step on it! Or that Ringmaster is going to live up to his promise today... _The brunette shivered at the thought, working on intently this time and praying against all odds that it would somehow work, or the poor performance earlier on in the day is going to come back hard on him.

More muttering and cursing followed, and then finally the expected 'click' came. Yet it was not from the gate, but rather from the door leading to the Big Top's backstage itself, the only source of mild light in the dark room. _Please don't let it be the Russian!_ Roderich shuddered as he tensed to the possible whipping from the rough Ringmaster, the wounded scars in his back telling of past experiences not faring well. Some retained, from yesterday, still bled a little although the pain had longed numbed to nothing more than a faint throbbing. The Ringmaster was harsh on anyone not performing up to expectations, with methods varied for each degree of offence done; starving and whipping were the most popular ones, since the fierce silverette had rarely shown any signs of mercy towards anyone at all.

_Even when it is us that are actually bringing in money for him to eat...Wait. The main problem isn't this right now, but what am I going to become after the door opens..._

Closing his eyes to the bright light coming from the Big Top, the brunette banished all thoughts of his possible fate while a defensive hand came up almost instinctively to shield himself from the Ringmaster's unpredictable tantrum. The presence inched closer, moving nearer and nearer to Roderich as he stared defiantly, fearing yet prideful as the last few shape-shifters of his kind. The brunette gasped and readied himself from another few more "scars" to add, only to find a curious set of carmine-crimson globes staring back at him, an albino hand stretched out as if to touch Mariazell, my gravity-defying strand of hair, only to take back hesitantly at the last minute. Roderich dropped his arm in turn as well, scrutinising the new-comer with the same level of curiosity, although cautious as well. The albino ran a hand back behind his head, as if frustrated at something.

"Roderich. Roderich Edelstein?" he asked, eyes twinkling as though holding a sense of mild hope after repeating this process to many others before. An albino hand stretched to the back to scratch off what seemed like an itch that would last forever, or least until his task is completed.

"J-Ja?" He spoke unsteadily, voice hinting of his German heritage," What can I do for you?" The brunette shrank back a little, and then moved forward to take a better look at the curious onlooker this time. The protest from the chains reminding Roderich that he was still bound inevitably, although the irritation soon died with the albino taking a few more steps to reduce the distance between them. _This is odd. Not many have called me by that since…nevermind._

"Great. I have been searching quite a while for you. I apologise in advance." The albino smirked in an almost twisted fashion, clear relief shown on his handsome features. A swift, sharp sensation then met with the brunette's neck swiftly, and everything swirled before a stopping to a dull black, falling forward to oddly warm arms.

_I honestly should stop trusting anyone too much at first sight…_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here is a new chapter (In Gilbert's point of perspective), and I promise the next one will be updated as soon as I can get my hands moving. :3 The next chapter will be Roderich's POV, and it will be alternating, pershaps with a few exception. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, although much as I want to. Enjoy~ Reviews appreciated. :3

Zirkus des Leben (Circus of Life) Saga - Shape-shifter Adventure

Chapter 1 – Ode into the Guardians

Well, technically sneaking out of the World's famous circus with one of its prized performers was not such an easy task. _And especially not with him_, Gilbert thought as the albino carried the limp body up swiftly in his weathered arms in a deft motion. He scooted slowly by the pathway he came from, keeping his steps swift but silent. All that required was practice honestly, much as most would exaggerate it beyond the point that only the super-naturals could pull off the stunt.

_Yeah, right. And I would be fried pancakes._

The corridor was narrow, with performers of all sorts that could easily take away your breath. Literally and metaphorically in a sense. The general population within the circus itself was in a ratio one to three; humans being the lesser. However, the trade was often abused. Often, Pursuers and Guardians enter the circus with business, Pursuers doing the selling and moving of captives while Guardians being the negotiators and at times, law enforcers as well. Gilbert shifted the load, which for some reason he thought the shape-shifter would be insulted if the thought were to be mentioned to him, to a more comfortable position as he paused no more than to check his surroundings and make sure he was not followed.

_Wacky business and wacky people involved. Just suited for me, Gilbert Beilschimidt!_ The albino figured, a knowing smirk pulling at the sides of his mouth as he attempted to control his inflated ego from affecting with his task.

"_I am just too awesome, that's all."_

Then, something drew his attention away. A constant clinking sound, Gilbert paused in his steps. It was from Roderich's wrist, a small metal band encircling the pale skin that seemed to have done more than its job to mark the shape-shifter's identity. Ugly, angry marks scarred the skin that once would have never met such a fate, a broken chain dangling from the edge was what caused the 'clicking' earlier on. Gilbert cursed. This would have been enough to draw the attention of a warded item;_ let's hope that the Ringmaster is not inversed in those fancy circles._

The albino sighed and muttered a small apology as he forcibly ripped the metal piece off through the hand, tensing when the brunette flinched a little and furrowed his brows before his well-sculptured face. Gilbert relaxed as well, at ease when the peaceful expression came back on, though having no time to wonder why as he increased his pace. The brunette never posed as a burden to the albino, Roderich was so light that at one point of time that he needed to open a door, the shape-shifter could be easily carried with a single arm. The albino gave a small hiss at that.

_Wonder what they have been feeding these performers, or should I say slaves?_ Finally, the pair made it to the drapes that held the way to freedom. _Or maybe the start of another hell._ Ignoring the negatives that protested in his mind, the albino got the brunette out. They proceeded onto a black limousine where Gilbert slipped in with Roderich, a soft sigh of relief escaped from the albino's mouth. The driver turned back and saluted. Gilbert had simply returned the gesture as he tucked the shape-shifter in carefully.

"Sir, where to now?" The curious face peeked back.

"Headquarters, don't want the shifter waking up and raging on me." Gilbert simply smirked, drumming his fingers on the leathered seat. His hands moved, busying as they clipped the (what Gilbert thought to be redundant) tag on his chest pocket that labelled: Gilbert Beilschimidt, Age 21. Senior Agent of the Wyre-Guardian Association.

Though for the good or worse, nobody knows as of yet…

Not too far away, a Russian cracks his knuckles in anticipation while the Hungarian stood silently by his side. A Belarusian joined soon after, walking with the precision and discipline of a seasoned killer.

"Ringmaster," the ash blond corrected quickly as the Belarusian bowed, sapphire eyes void from emtions. She merely raised a brow to the other, causing the other brunette, Elizabeta Hedervary, to shake her head.

"Natalia, follow them da? Nobody enters the circus and leaves without my permission, even if it is the action taken from the Guardians. No association messes with the Circus. Go. Both of you," the tall man ordered, fingering the metal pipe that he always took around. An almost sadistic smile pulled at the side of the Russian's lips as he glanced from afar. "It won't be long before the Association think twice before messing with me, Ivan Braginsky."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Been buried with so much assignments it is taking me quite a while to get on and type. Many apologises.**

**Still, hope you have not given up on this story! Enjoy~ Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.:3**

Zirkus des Leben (Circus of Life) Saga - Shape-shifter Adventure

Chapter 2 – Crescendo in Dilemma

Roderich was not in the bad of mood. His neck ached terribly from the unforeseen 'attack' launched by the albino, rendering him unconscious before he could do anything else. The next thing he knew, Roderich found himself caged up again, though this time the size was more like a prison cell, or so as mentioned from those other shifters that have been in one. Multiple metal bars enclosed the area, reaching all the way from the ground to up high to the ceiling. _Not that those opinions can be trusted though_. The brunette was provided with a decent bed, if not a bit old, as well as a small jug of water nearby in the ground, desolate. He sighed.

_This is honestly so disgraceful_. Roderich shuffled his feet uncomfortably, trying to warm his abused body as much as possible from further damage, cuddling as close to the edge as he could.

_Honestly, people these days are numb in the brain and feel. _

Peering through the dark room and judging through the faint traces of light passing through the small opening of the only exit, the metal door. The situation had only made the brunette more dejected and edgy as Roderich paced, attempting to gain some warmth through rubbing his arms as well as to calm the worked up nerves. He had never worked well with enclosed spaces, perhaps the whole reason behind it being that shape-shifters came closer to animals than humans and more sensitive in the long run. The brunette pause to think then started again. The process just kept being repeated over and over. It went until another hour and a half later, with Roderich on the verge of freezing; the metal barrier was opened, revealing the very same, smug albino. _Oh gosh, here he comes again._ The brunette resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He kept his chin high, indignant not willing to be affected by the undignified way he was brought to this… current location. Then Roderich picked up the sound of giggling keys, dangling from one of the albino's lose finger.

"The most awesome Gilbert is here to get you. Be prepared to be awed by me, the most awesome human alive!" The albino proclaimed, throwing the keys into the air and catching them in a quick swipe grinning as he stood by the bars tauntingly. Roderich backed a step, hissing in anger as he remembered the events that took place previously. The brunette is not going to back down without a fight this time. He was sick and tired being thrown and picked up by others. He is going to make his own choice this time! Glaring at the albino, Roderich turned his head slightly to the side, frowning in heavy disapproval.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The albino stopped moving, directing him an expression that plainly spoke that the question was incredulous. It had only made Roderich more furious. "Look, it honestly helps if you would get that mouth moving instead of letting it just hang in mid-air," Roderich scoffed, brows knitting tight in exasperation. The supposed 'Gilbert' sighed, then the smirk returned soon enough only to spike to the brunette's irritation behind his back.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt answers to no one. Now be good and come with me obediently if you don't want to stay in there forever." Roderich only growled at the insult, self-affirming the conviction he had just came up with. _He is going to pay for all that, ruining a shape-shifter's pride and honour._ Once the albino slipped in the key and the knowing 'click' heard, the brunette struck out his folded, right arm to the side abruptly, fingers aligned and faced down.

"Thaw the winter winds, _Nix Leopardus._"

Roderich closed his eyes quickly, tracing the ever familiar shape of a snowflake, knowing it like the back of his hand. He could faintly hear the albino cursing, leaping forward to attempt to stop the brunette.

_It is all too late._

The shape-shifter smiled, allowing the blood-curling pain of a quick shape-shifting and the pent up rage and stress to be released through a booming roar as Roderich leapt forward, landing on strong, firm paws instead of legs. The large creature snarled in open hostility, seeing that the albino was prepared for self-defence with a ready whip out, sending a loud 'snap' when used against the stained, abused walls. The albino's face, on the other hand, seemed utterly taken aback. _He was possibly even rendered speechless, judging by his blank look._ Roderich's fur was well kept, even through the years of training and scars, some of the recent wounds still dried with blood, abstained behind his back from Ivan, the Ringmaster of the Floating Circus of Life, or known to Roderich and his other colleagues as the Circus.

"Mein Gott," the albino recovered from his reverie and muttered absent-mindedly with his mother tongue as well," No one told me I was going to handle an injured feline. Much less an injured stressed snow leopard…"

A/N: Left you with a cliff-hanger, hopefully no one kills me after this. Next chapter will be in Gilbert's P.O.V.

Adious,

LastWaltz


End file.
